Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed covers and more particularly pertains to a new slideout truck bed cover and shelving assembly for storing and easily accessing items kept in a truck bed.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck bed covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a pair of panels which are pivotally mounted on respective sides of the bed. The panels extend laterally inward such that free ends of the panels engage each other in a closed position. The panels may be pivoted upward and secured in an upward orientation by a pair of rails connected between the free ends of the respective panels in an extended position of the panels. Another prior art includes a cover member being rigid about a lengthwise axis and having two lengthwise sides, two lengthwise tracks to be attached to an upper surface of two vertical sidewalls, the tracks being adapted to vertically receive the two sides of cover member; and a locking member provided on each of the two tracks for preventing and allowing cover member from being vertically removed from the tracks, and for preventing the cover member from sliding lengthwise along tracks. Also another prior art includes a bed cover mounted to the side of the truck bed by a hinge. The bed cover is assisted in lifting to an open position and held open by an actuator which may be a single gas spring or a screw powered by an electric motor. The actuator is positioned near the front of the truck bed so it causes minimum obstruction of the cargo space. Yet, another prior art includes a cover assembly for a pick-up truck cargo bed includes first and second rails attachable at the sides of the bed. A cover has a first resilient hinge strip connecting a first panel to a second panel and allowing the first panel to pivot relative to the second panel. A third panel is attached to the second panel by a second resilient hinge strip, which allows the second panel to pivot relative to the third panel. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new slideout truck bed cover and shelving assembly.